Fame
by Alacran
Summary: Fame: the condition of being known or talked about by many people, especially on account of notable achievements. Bodyguard AU that contains multiple ships.
1. Horn Buddies

_Fame: the condition of being known or talked about by many people, especially on account of notable achievements._

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Kirishima, she's your client, not your date." Taishiro "Fat" Toyomitsu responded with a chuckle. He had been sitting in the back of an SUV for the better part of four hours. Yet the biggest pain in his ass was his new hire's constant questions. Thankfully they were finally parked right outside the apartment complex of one his biggest client.

"I know, but what if she doesn't?" Kirishima leaned against the window staring at the skyscraper before him. The uneasy feeling he had in his stomach hadn't gone away since he sat down in the car, and he knew it wasn't from the gas station food they ate earlier. Fat let out a sigh and took out his phone to send a text to his client to meet them at the entrance.

"You're going to have to try real hard for that to happen buddy." After confirming they were on the way down he put his phone away and turned towards Kirishima once more. "Now, you remember my client's details correct?"

"You've literally asked me this 16 times. I know, because you've done it every 15 minutes on the dot for the past four hours." Kirishima scoffed. He felt like he could do it in his sleep at this point.

"Well I'm asking ya for the 17th time then!" Fat knew he was being annoying, but he had to make sure.

"Ashido Mina. 19 years old. An independent dancer who goes by the alias, 'Pinky'. Got her start as a backup dancer for some idol group, but stood out due to her pink hair and condition that makes her eyes black and pupils yellow. Went on to perform and win in various solo dance competitions, where she gained a huge following. Now she's touring with her own group to gain enough support to get onto a nationally televised show…" he trailed off when he noticed the subject of his conversation had appeared. A mess of pink hair was standing at the door of the complex while violently waving her arms around.

"Don't mind her keep going." Fat nonchalantly stated. Not even bothering to look at his client.

Kirishima looked back at Fat with a puzzled look but continued on, "She's recently received multiple letters from some anonymous creep who keeps saying that he 'deserves her love and will do anything to get it'. Which is why I'm here now."

Fat smiled, "Correct. Now, let's go and meet her, believe it or not she's excited to see what you look like ever since I told her about your hair." He moved to finally get out, but before he could open the door Kirishima held up his hand to stop him. Fat had a feeling he knew where this was going but turned towards the boy anyway.

"Fat, can I ask a question?" his eyes wandered away from looking directly at Fat.

"Sure kid, go ahead."

"Why me?" he said softly.

The response was the last thing Kirishima expected. Instead of some heartfelt explanation Fat leaned his head back and laughed. After a couple seconds, and a wipe of a tear, he looked Kirishima directly into his eyes and simply asked with a toothy grin, "Why not you kid?" Before Kirishima could respond Fat continued, "You graduated from UA Military Academy with top marks across all subjects. You've received personal training from a national hero like All Might, and part of a class that received national attention for being the best crop of students in over a decade. You're a no brainer."

Kirishima opened and closed his mouth trying to formulate a response. He had so much to say, but the only thing that could leave his mouth was, "But I wasn't the only one like that who applied." He breathed in and out to make his voice sound less desperate, "So, why me out of everyone else?"

Instead of an answer, Fat turned towards the door on his side and opened it to step outside. He looked back inside the car and with another flash of the smile he said, "I'll let you figure that one out yourself." He then closed the door leaving Kirishima to his thoughts. He sat there for a few seconds before he heard a tap on the window. He looked out and saw Ashido almost pressing cupping her face into the glass. Unfortunately for her it was only a one-way window for privacy, there was nothing she could see but her own reflection. So Kirishima took the chance to stare for a bit. Her eyes really were otherworldly, but still beautiful. Instead of distracting, the black that filled her eyes was enthralling. After a few seconds, he realized that he really should get out of the car. He tapped the glass back, which surprised Ashido, and she took a step back.

Opening the door, he stepped out right in front of her and noticed that while he was taller, it wasn't by much. Her eyes were at level with his nose. The same black eyes that stared right at him. They stood there for a moment. Just looking at each other. Kirishima was speechless now that he was finally face to face with her. He wondered if she would recognize him, he expected a greeting or maybe even a handshake. Instead, she put her fist on her chin and said, "What does a bodyguard need with bright red hair? Aren't you supposed to blend in or something?" Fat was howling in the background.

Kirishima raised a finger to argue, that in fact, he did not need to blend in. But Ashido continued, "Also you have like the sharpest teeth I've ever seen. Are you like part shark or something? Seriously though, the red is a nice color. But I gotta ask, does the carpet match the drapes?" Fat was in tears at this point. Kirishima's cheeks felt hot and he tried to say something back but nothing came out when he opened his mouth.

"Alright that's enough teasing." Fat said as he walked up to the both of them. "Let's head inside so you can check out where you'll be staying."

"You got it Fat!" Ashido exclaimed. While walking towards the entrance she turned back towards Kirishima, "By the way, I'm Ashido Mina. But you already knew that." She had a smirk on her face that Kirishima knew was going to be the death of him.

 _Get a grip! You're better than this! She doesn't even recognize you so why are you acting like a damn deer in the headlights?_ He mentally chided himself. He slapped his cheeks and shook his head and put on the biggest smile he could muster. "I'm Kirishima! Kirishima Eijirou at your service!"

Ashido turned to smiled back at him, and Kirishima stopped breathing for a second. They finally made it through entrance of the complex and were walking towards the elevators. Fat pressed the button and luckily the elevator was already on their floor. All three walked inside to find it was a bit cramped due to Fat's girth. Kirishima was silently dreading having to be stuck in the elevator like this for the entirety of the ride. He was already missing the SUV. But before he could even adjust himself the doors opened again and Fat said they were there. Kirishima looked at the display and had to blink a couple times to make sure he saw correctly. They were on the second floor. They took an elevator just to get on the second floor of a building with 32 of them. _Can they not use the elevator cause of Fat? Couldn't be, he's big, but not that big. So then why…_

"Here we are." Fat said in front of an unassuming door, breaking Kirishima out of his current train of thought. A bright pink sign that had the words "Pinky" displayed was the only indication that this was Ashido's apartment. After opening the door inward, the contents of the apartment were on full display. "This is where you'll be staying for as long as you're assigned to Mina." Fat stated while pointing towards the cramped space.

The kitchen was right next to the door and the rest of the space was occupied by an entertainment set, a coffee table, a couch, and a full-sized bed in the corner. Living up to its owner's namesake, almost everything in the room was a hot pink color. From the couch and sheets, to even the remote control for the television.

Before Kirishima could voice any of his concerns, Fat had already shoved him inside after Ashido entered. With a quick wave, and a reminder to Ashido to call him in case she needed anything, the door slammed shut and the massive man was gone. Kirishima stood in awkward silence, while Ashido had already made herself comfortable by plopping onto the couch after discarding her shoes. He had a multitude of questions, but the first one that came out of his mouth was the most pressing one. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" he finally managed to say. He doubted it was what he was thinking, but everything else had been a surprise so he mentally braced himself for the answer.

After muting the tv, Ashido turned towards him with a cheeky grin. "Hope you don't mind pulling out."

Kirishima froze. Before his brain could even try to formulate a response, Mina had already broken out into a giggle. "The couch, silly! It's heavy, but it's a comfortable enough bed thankfully. At least, that's what Tooru told me."

Finally exhaling a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Kirishima tried to compose himself. He assured her the couch was fine, and after checking the walls for any signs of cameras or holes (standard procedure) he figured the room was secure enough. After leaving his shoes in the front he plopped down onto the other end of the couch. Ashido, to his surprise, had put on the news and was watching with a smile on her face. It was a report about an upcoming conference from JAXA, which was going to be given one of its astronauts named Uraraka Ochako. Kirishima recognized the name, but couldn't remember from where. Finally, it clicked in his head once a picture of Ochako was shown on screen.

"Wasn't she part of your graduating class in high school?" he asked. He had perused her past classmates to make sure none of them could be the stalker. Ashido nodded. She was quite proud of her friend's achievements.

"She was one of my best friends back then. We've obviously gone our sperate ways due to how busy we both are, but we still keep in touch through LINE." Ashido said while holding her phone up with the app open. Kirishima noticed there were multiple chats that hadn't been answered. "Honestly, she's amazing. Everyone had expectations of me in high school since the dance team did nationals and all that. But she quietly got the best grades in the class, and ended up being accepted into JAXA's program at 18! Compared to my dream she's gone figuratively and literally above and beyond." Ashido was beaming at this point. Kirishima found it odd that she put her dream down so easily, but he ignored it.

"What exactly _is_ your dream? Is it winning that Japan's best dancer show or something?" he questioned. He hoped he wasn't being too prying. Ashido only giggled in response.

"Nah that's only because I get money from that stuff. I actually want to open up a dance school! So I can teach kids how amazing dancing is!", she got up and gestured towards the room. "It's why I have this dinky apartment by the way. Most of the money I get from my sponsors and ads I've put aside to save for it. I actually wanted to save more, but Fat made me keep more so I could actually 'live comfortably' he says."

Kirishima smiled. He knew she had a good heart but this settled it, he was going to do everything he could to protect her and her dream. He got up from the couch and held his hand out. "Well then I'll make sure you're safe enough that you can open up your school with no worries."

Ashido looked down at his hand and immediately grasped and shook it. She then flashed what had to be the brightest smile so far and said "I look forward to being in your care, Kirishima."

 **Author's Notes-**

 **Here's amazing fanart from Skeletor from the kirimina server based on this AU- post/171991583973/so-im-supposed-to-be-doing-other-things-and**  
 **and speaking of here's the kirimina server, join us in worshiping the horn buddies- /z49aqHC**  
 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I'll be shifting perspectives almost every chapter between the ships and I'll add them to the tags afterwards, so look forward to that! Until next time.**


	2. BlondeShell

Bakugo finally put his phone on silent. After about the fifth straight message he decided it wasn't worth looking at anymore, and decided to just leave it and enjoy the weather. It was raining but he was under an awning and it wasn't exactly pouring. So, he just enjoyed the noise, it helped distract him from his tinnitus. Especially after it had flared up while he was inside the set. It hadn't helped that no one shut the fuck up in between takes, and those takes took way too long in between for him to stand it. Until Camie had asked him to wait outside (apparently staring at the wall with murderous intent was making people uneasy) and he took the chance and brought the comfiest chair he could find.

He clicked his tongue after recalling her. She was the reason he was here in the first place and the more he thought about the angrier he got. He should have checked the list of potential clients when Aizawa had asked him to. He immediately regretted his response of "I don't care just pick one" as soon as he saw who Aizawa had actually picked for him. Utsushimi Camie, age 21(same as him) and the moment he looked at her face he knew that he was fucked. She was an actress who was just starting to get some roles and her paranoid agent decided to hire a bodyguard. It didn't make any sense to him because as far as he was concerned she was just some fucking extra. Now he was stuck here in hell waiting for an escape.

The sound of rain was soothing him at least. Before he knew it, he had finally calmed down enough and decided to take a nap. He didn't get much sleep these days anyway, so he took the rare opportunity. He looked at his phone one last time and saw that there were now nine messages since he last checked. Swiping away the alert he placed it on his lap and leaned his head back. His eyes got heavy and he let sleep finally take him.

-o-

"Wake up Bakubro." Camie said while gently nudging his shoulder. It was still raining and she was just barely standing at the edge of the awning.

"Fuck off" he replied almost immediately. His hand swatted her off his shoulder before she could even react. She found it impressive since he was genuinely asleep 3 seconds ago and this was her third attempt, so he wasn't just faking being asleep. She stifled a giggle knowing it'd make him more annoyed. She figured he wasn't in the mood for the usual teasing rapport they've built in the couple weeks since he was hired.

"Happy birthday then, Bakugo." She said with a smile. His eyes flew open and he was looking directly at her. If he didn't have the gaze of a murderer she'd have blushed a bit. He adjusted himself and sat up in his chair with a grunt, and before he could ask how the hell she knew, she pointed to his lap. He saw that his phone was facing upright and it clicked that she probably saw the alerts light up the screen. Realizing he couldn't lie so she could leave him alone Bakugo clicked his tongue.

"It's my birthday so you disturb me from my nap? Hell of a birthday present." he huffed out. Thankfully he didn't feel tired anymore, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be able to give you this!" She brought out the small paper plate she was hiding behind her back. It was a slice of cake with a candle jammed into the middle of it. He eyed it closely and then her.

"How did you get me cake if you didn't even know it was my birthday until now? You've been on set all day. There's no way you're dumb enough to drive to the store without your bodyguard to get some, damn cake." He was planning to throw the plate at her if she was. Worse, the ringing was coming back.

"Don't be so salty Bakubro, I- "

"Don't call me that."

"Ok, _Bakugo_ , there was a cast member whose birthday was also today. So, I swiped a slice when I came out here earlier to check up on you and noticed your phone. I wanted to wait until you woke up but you were out like a light, and I'm going back inside in like 15 minutes." She stood there with a pout, she knew he didn't think much of her but he didn't have to be so blatant.

He sat there in silence for a few seconds, eyes moving from her to the plate a few more times before he wordlessly took it. Camie figured this was the best-case scenario, and smiled over her victory. Leaning back onto the wall next to him she looked out into the rain.

"Before you ask, I've been out here for an hour now. I didn't want to wake you up so soon cause, not gonna lie, your face Is pretty cute when you're sleeping. Probably cause you're not yelling or glaring at people." She complimented. If he wasn't caught off guard for being called cute he would have told her off again for the last comment. Instead he just grunted in response.

"Also in case you were wondering," he wasn't, but he shut his mouth since it happened to be filled with cake at the moment, "I'm only waiting to film my last scene. So, after I'm done you don't have to worry about being stuck outside for the rest of the day." She said with a somber look on her face. Bakugo noticed it out of the corner of his eye and was a tiny bit surprised, but he didn't show it. It was the first time she didn't have some form of a ridiculous smile plastered across her face.

"You've only been filming for two days." He murmured in a softer tone. She giggled at that.

"I'm only the dumb blonde friend, and before you laugh I'm usually not cast as dumb. Just as the blonde. The one who's there to stir trouble or get in the way of the main character's _true love."_ There was a hint of disdain in her voice. He still said nothing. Camie took that as a sign to go on.

"I'm good at it of course, but that's the problem. Since it comes off so naturally now I've been typecast. This is the third role in a row. Granted, the roles have been slightly bigger each time, but it's still annoying. I didn't graduate from Shiketsu of all places, to be the stereotypical blonde side character."

At that he finally turned towards her with eyebrows raised. Shiketsu wasn't some name you threw around lightly. It was the second most prestigious school in the country only behind UA after all. Camie met his gaze and the look on his face brought her grin back.

"Don't look so shocked now. Just because I literally act like it, doesn't mean it's true." She assured him. "It's not like I was at the top of the class or anything, far from it, but I still graduated which not many other people can say. But hey, I know that I'm moving up slowly. Hopefully I can actually get a role that'll allow me to show my stuff."

He hummed his acknowledgment. There was no real response he could give. Frankly, he was a bit taken aback that he was so off the mark from his impression of her. He stabbed at his plate with his fork and realized that he was already done with his cake. He got up and stretched a bit before throwing it away in the trash can next to the door.

"Wow you must have loved it." She chimed in. "I was expecting you to just throw it away to be honest.". When he turned back towards Camie she was looking at her phone with a bothered look but turned towards him with another smile.

"It was nothing special."

"Pretty sure that's the nicest thing you've said since I've known you, and it was to a piece of cake." She popped off from leaning against the wall and rubbed her shoulders.

"Time for me to go back in. I promise I won't wake you up when I'm done," She said with a wink. "Thanks for hearing my rambling though, you're low key a good listener oddly enough. Now you can go back to staring at the rain some more." He rolled his eyes and went back to his chair while she opened the door. Before she stepped completely inside she piped up one last time.

"You should probably reply to your friends by the way. Can't imagine many other people care enough to wish you a happy birthday. Later, Bakubro." She flashed a peace sign and closed the door behind her before he could yell at her to not call her that again.

With a huff, he picked up his phone and unlocked it to check the messages. One from Shitty hair, Half-and-Half, Drooly, Flat Face, Glasses, and of course, fucking Deku. He thought about replying fuck off to all of them, but typed out a quick 'thanks' and sent it to everyone and put his phone away. He estimated he had another half hour to kill since Camie said she only had one scene left. He picked up his umbrella and walked over to the parking lot to bring the car around. That way she didn't have complain about walking in the rain, which he knew she would.

He sat in the car after turning it on, and pushed his seat back with his feet propped up on the dash. He thought about the things Camie told him and noticed that the ringing had been quiet for a while now. He clicked his tongue once more and told himself, _job still sucks shit, but at least I'm not guarding some fucking extra._


	3. Green Tea

Ochako's face hovered over the toilet for the fourth time that afternoon. All alone in the women's restroom of the press conference room, she had been spilling the contents of every meal she's had for the past two days. _I haven't even eaten this much food…_ Was her last thought before she went back over the toilet again. Thankfully, her stomach decided to have mercy on her and she weakly managed to trudge towards the sink. She tried to put the taste of the sick as far away from her mind as possibly before turning the water on.

After thoroughly rinsing her mouth she stared at the mirror and at the face of the youngest JAXA astronaut recruit. Wearing the signature blue jumpsuit that all the astronauts before her wore as well. A smile should be spread across her face but the only expression she could recognize was pain. A pain brought about by the enormous pressure placed onto her (and the vomiting, that helped too).

After months of multiple examinations, interviews, and the worst part, waiting. She had finally been selected, and was thrust into an entire press conference announcing her recruitment before the week had even ended. No time to let the life altering event sink in.

Somehow, even in that short span of time, there had been a leak to the press due to the nature of such an unprecedented choice, and the examinees who had not been selected had sent threats towards her. While she tried to brush them off as empty threats from sore losers, JAXA had taken them seriously enough to warrant hiring protection. Thus, here she was, not even half an hour after he historic debut, that she was in a bathroom puking her guts out. _Now I'm waiting for a bodyguard I ain't asked for, nor do I even know who they are._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT FUCKING THERE!?" a voice boomed out. It sounded as if it came from a phone, which was impressive considering she had the door closed and could hear it clearly.

"Lower your voice Kacchan, you're on speaker." a quieter and much softer voice responded.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I ON SPEAKER!?"

"Because I'd rather you yell into the air instead of right into my ear."

"OH, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY!? NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!"

"You've promised to do that every time we see each other. Look, I still have a big problem Kacchan and it's the fact that I'm a bodyguard, and I can't seem to find the person I'm supposed to be g- "

With the door opened Ochako stepped out with a weak smile on her face, silently praying there wasn't any vomit on her or she'd try to run into traffic. Then as gently as she could, she closed the door behind her. Izuku turned towards the sound and when he caught sight of her, let out a sigh of relief. "Kacchan she's here, I'll talk to you later."

"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME DEKU I SWEAR TO G-"

And with a tap, the voice was cut off and Izuku walked over to Ochako and held his hand out. She took it and shook and realized that he had gloves on, even though it was currently 76 degrees out. In fact, he had a black suit on with a white undershirt and green tie. His green hair and eyes complimented it well enough, even if the red gloves and shoes seemed oddly out of place. He stood a head taller than her, and had on his face the cutest set of freckles Ochako had ever seen. Which triggered a faint memory she had of her days at UA. She had only recently graduated, but her time was mostly spent studying like a maniac to keep up with her exams at school and JAXA, so she had only memorized a few faces that weren't her close friends. This one was on the tip of her lounge until he finally spoke up.

"Uh….Hi. I'm Midoriya-"

Before he could say another word Ochako finally put two and two together and gasped. "You're one of All Might's students!"

His face couldn't hide his surprise, or his blush. He didn't expect her to remember him so quickly. Maybe after telling her he went to UA but not his name. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to confirm, but all that came out was stuttering.

"Yeah! I knew you looked familiar. You're one of the few who got special training from All Might himself. I wanted to apply to that class too but unfortunately he wasn't known for teaching aeronautics." She said. "Only reason I remembered you is because you all had that big ceremony during graduation. Mina told me you stood out because you looked so plain compared to everyone else. Though I guess that's a good thing?"

At that it was Izuku's turn to chuckle. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Apparently, my plainness let's people think I'm not a threat. Which can be a strength, believe it or not. At least, according to All Might." His voice had a hint of fondness when recalling his former teacher.

"Well, I'm assuming that you're my bodyguard?" Ochako asked. He might not have fit the typical stereotype of one, but he was the only one here so it must be him.

"Yep! Let's try again, I'm Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" He flashed another smile and Ochako thought she might be staring at the sun. _That has to be illegal somehow._ But then, she remembered something from earlier and spoke up.

"Wait, I thought your name was Deku?"

Izuku tilted his head in response. _How does she know?_

"Wasn't that what the guy who was yelling at you on the phone called you?" She asked again pointing to the phone in his hand. "Or did I mishear him?"

He was taken aback that she had heard that conversation, but couldn't blame her since it was his fault. Plus, it was probably going to pop up again eventually knowing Kacchan. He paused to think of some sort of explanation, but decided to go with the truth even if it sounded terrible.

"It's just a nickname he's called me since we were kids. I was pretty useless back then so he thought it fit." he said. His cheeks flushed recalling the memory and having to explain it to someone he just met, and who was his client no less. He thought he'd gotten over it at this point, and everyone else had gotten used to it, but this was the first person outside of his class to ask him.

"Aw, that's a shame. I thought it was cute." she said. She was looking forward to telling Mina about her bodyguard with the cute nickname.

"Cute?" His mouth dropped. Out of all the things he expected her to do, like laugh at him or apologize, calling it cute was not one of them.

"Yeah! It's got a kinda _you can do it_ vibe y'know?" she responded. Immediately she regretted it when she realized he wasn't smiling anymore. Before she could formulate a response Izuku started giggling, until he moved onto full blown laughing and Ochako felt relieved that she didn't offend him. Once he stopped laughing, he wiped away some tears that appeared.

"I actually don't know. That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me. I'm pretty sure that's the first time anyone has thought of that name positively." Ochako felt the need to apologize again but he continued. "But I like it. You can call me Deku if you want, I don't mind. Especially now that you have your own definition of it." His smile put her mind at ease, and got her to finally speak again.

"You can call me Ochako if you want. To make up for me calling you Deku." she said. It was only fair after all. He put his hands up and waved the suggestion off.

"Sorry, but that'd be very inappropriate of me since you're my client Ms. Uraraka." Ochako cringed at the words 'Ms. Uraraka'.

"Please don't call me miss. Just Uraraka is fine if you're going to insist on being formal. Though I don't know how formal you have to be when you catch me after puking my guts out." she said trying to laugh it off. She realized that he didn't actually know that, and didn't need to know, and running into traffic sounded very appealing at that moment.

"Oh, that's why you were in there." Izuku said. His eyes filled with worry, and he drew close to her to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked. Ochako insisted she was fine and didn't need medical attention, but he was still extremely concerned. "Then what's wrong?"

Ochako realized she was stuck and tried to formulate an appropriate response. She twiddled her fingers for a bit and decided to be vague. "Nerves..." was all she said and Izuku immediately understood. He never threw up but it didn't stop the feeling of nausea from going away whenever he was under pressure. He nodded his head and took his hand off her shoulder without saying a word.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds until Izuku cleared his throat. "By the way the car is waiting outside. We can get something on the way if you want, I don't mind. Unless you've lost your appetite, which is fine."

Ochako thought about it for a moment and decided she didn't want him to spend the money, and shook her head. He asked her if she was sure and again she gave him assurance she was fine. Satisfied, he headed towards the exit telling her that the car was brand new and it should be a smooth ride. He took out his phone to text that they were on the way, when suddenly his phone crashed to the floor. Thankfully, it was in a sturdy case, and he mentioned that he got it after he realized he had a bad habit of dropping it. She wondered how he could possibly drop his phone with gloves on but she didn't want to be rude. Some people were just like that she figured.

She followed him outside and saw the car parked in front of the building. It was a new car she could tell from just looking at it. It was completely black with tinted windows, completely hiding anything that was inside. _This is a bit much for a few threats, but I guess you should be prepared for anything._

They made idle chat on the way to JAXA about their time at UA, and the few teachers that they shared. Including their infamous English teacher who now hosted his own radio show, which thankfully wasn't on at this hour. She tried to pry any information about what All Might was like as a teacher, but Izuku was surprisingly evasive when it came to his former teacher. He mentioned that the lessons were tough but fair, and that All Might was the reason he even attended UA, since it was the national hero's alma mater. Apparently, he was a huge fan of the comic series based around All Might, since when she mentioned it, he wouldn't stop talking about it for 15 minutes. Talking about events and characters with such familiarity she wondered if he wrote the series himself. She found it sweet that he was such a fan boy. It took a lot of the edge off his otherwise unnerving profession, and helped her become comfortable around him.

When they finally stopped after losing track of time with their conversation, she realized that they were not at the JAXA facility. In fact, they were in front of a rather unassuming apartment complex. When she asked why they were here, he abruptly turned around in his seat and looked at her in shock.

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she answered. She was getting worried and wondered what she could have possibly missed.

Izuku let out a long sigh and his turned to put his forehead onto the steering wheel. "Great, just when I thought we got through the awkwardness. I don't understand why they didn't tell her this. Did they forget? Or did she forget? Impossible, there's no way you'd forget something like this…" he continued to mumble to himself until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Deku, could you please tell me what I'm missing here? What's going on?" Ochako asked. The nausea was starting to come back now. Izuku took his head off the steering wheel and opened the door.

Looking back at her he said with a quiet whisper, "It's better if I just explain on the way.", and he stepped out of the car. He opened the door for her and when she stepped out, he set the alarm after closing it behind her. He started to walk towards the complex and Ochako had to fast walk to keep up. Before she could ask again what the hell she was doing in some apartment complex Izuku finally spoke up. "There have been some suspicious sightings at the JAXA facility recently, and security footage confirmed that it was an unknown person wearing a mask stalking the premises. No one knows for certain but it's probably one of the failed examines. Couple that with the anonymous letters that threatened you directly, JAXA decided to take precautions."

Now they were in the elevator going up. It didn't last long as they only reached the fourth floor before Izuku stepped out and Ochako closely followed. "So, for now, until they decide that it's safe, you won't be staying at the facility. Instead, you are now the owner of your very own apartment." He stopped at a door that she assumed was hers now, and heard a jingle of keys coming from his pocket as he reached in. He took out a ring with a simple keychain and handed it to her. She took it, and he stepped aside for her to open the door and saw a nice, albeit boring apartment. It had a living room, kitchen, a master bedroom, and what she assumed was a small room for the laundry. Confused, she turned to Izuku.

"I understand that the situation is a bit more severe than expected, but this isn't strange enough that it'd cause you to freak out. What else is there?" she asked. Izuku winced, and Ochako knew that he was now getting to the worst part. He slowly reached back into his pocket and took out his keys, holding one of them in his gloved hand. He couldn't even face her, instead choosing to stare at the doorframe with a blush on his cheeks. She looked down at the one in her hand, and the realization started to set in after looking at the one in his and her eyes widened.

"You're not the only one who's going to be living here."


	4. Horn Buddies pt2

The smell of cooked eggs and crispy bacon filled the cozy apartment. It was eight in the morning and Mina failed to hold back another yawn. She was tempted to, but dared not close her eyes. Otherwise she's drift off to sleep in seconds. Usually she'd sleep in seeing as it was her day off, but since she currently had a certain someone in her life who happened to _love_ waking up early, that was a distant memory. According to him, sleeping in was a "waste of the day" and "unmanly" _._ Never mind the fact that it was her _day off, and she was technically his employer._

She looked over in disdain at the red-haired culprit, who was in the kitchen finishing up the breakfast he cooked for the both of them. It was the compromise they had to make for having her wake up so early. If she had her way, they would never leave their beds until at least noon, a thought Kirishima admittedly found appealing. He had to wake up even earlier when he was attending UA. But he couldn't afford to get too comfortable, complacency led to laziness, and laziness was a literal death sentence in his line of work. Most would call it paranoia, but he was taught that being paranoid was better than being caught off guard.

Thankfully, breakfast was served and it was his trademark _manly meal_ of eggs, bacon, and french toast. While not the most original, it did make getting up worth it. He also brewed up some coffee to wake Mina up, with so much cream and sugar he wondered why she even bothers to have coffee. Energy drinks had less sugar than what she drank.

After one sip, Mina's eyes flew open and she downed the rest of her coffee, then turned her attention towards the huge plate of food before her. While she scarfed down her food as fast as possible, Kirishima sat down next to her and put on the news. He was astounded that someone who was nothing more than a zombie minutes before, could turn into such a ravenous beast. He picked up the pace on his own meal to not be outdone.

Before he could swallow he heard a huge belch from beside him and looked over to see that the food he had lovingly prepared had vanished. Mina looked at him with a smirk, she knew she had won as he still had his cheeks puffed. Embarrassed, Kirishima drank his water to wash down the remainder of the food. As soon as he got up to clear the tables, the doorbell rang.

He took out his phone to check the time and noticed it was only half past eight. No one he knew would have come over as they were all busy even on the weekend, and Mina hadn't mentioned any of her friends coming over. Nevertheless, he walked towards the door and asked who it was.

"A friend of Mina's" a female voice responded.

"The astronaut?" he asked himself, right before opening the door. Instead of an astronaut, a purple haired woman stood in front of him, earbuds dangled over her ears, with ripped jeans, and a shirt that had the logo of a band he recognized. He struggled to remember why she seemed so familiar to him, until it dawned on him. _Wait isn't she…_

"JIROU OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Mina screamed from behind him, trying to stand up without sending what little food was left flying.

Jirou cracked a smile after hearing her flailing behind Kirishima. She took a moment to look him up and down. He was only wearing gym shorts and a red tank top that showed off his muscles quite well. _I guess that's to be expected of someone who protects people for a living. Not bad Mina._

She looked him in the eyes and gestured her head towards the inside of the apartment. Kirishima didn't hesitate to comply, and turned at just the right moment as Mina collided with Jirou in a crushing hug. After Jirou convinced Mina to let her breathe again, they both went inside, already laughing at some comment Mina had made. Kirishima couldn't help but grin too as he followed behind them.

Once he cleared the living room all three of them sat down with Mina in the middle and Kirishima had to speak up.

"First an astronaut, and now the lead singer of DEEP DOPE. What other famous people are you friends with? The pope?" he joked to Mina, which earned a giggle from her. Jirou looked at him with surprise.

"You've heard of me?" she questioned. She would never have guess he was a punk fan. He looked like someone who thought only old music was worth listening to.

"Nah I'm not, but a good friend of mine is." he corrected, "He's gonna freak out when I tell him I met you in person. If you don't mind of course. He owns all your vinyl's and wouldn't shut up for weeks whenever you released a new one."

Jirou's eyes widened and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. She twiddled with her earbuds to avoid looking at him. "Well if you give me an address I'll send him an autograph since he's such a fan." she said. Mina had a knowing smile across her face. She leaned towards Jirou and whispered something in her ear that made her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. Jirou then smacked Mina's shoulder. "Enough teasing! I came here for another reason y'know!?"

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an SD card. She grabbed and opened the pink laptop sitting on the coffee table and entered the password to unlock it. It was as if she had done it countless times before. While she ignored Mina's insistence to know what was on it, she slotted in the card and played the file.

The video player popped up in full screen and there was Jirou, standing in the middle of a set. It looked like nothing you would expect out of a punk rock band. Instead, it was bright and colorful bedroom, complete with different shades of purple strewn throughout the room.

Before either Mina or Kirishima could ask, music started playing, and after a few seconds, the video of Jirou started singing. The music was not what Kirishima expected at all. It sounded more like a typical pop song he'd hear on the radio, and she was dressed completely different than her usual punk style. In fact, she was dressed more like-

"Oh my god those are my clothes!" Mina squealed. She squeezed his shoulder in excitement while she bounced up and down on the couch, "You look so cute! I told you that you'd look so much if you wore them for in your debut." she said. Kirishima perked up at that.

"Wait, debut? Does that mean you're going solo?" he asked. DEEP DOPE wasn't the most mainstream band, but from what he was told, they were doing quite well in their own niche. For her to debut would have been a huge decision. He didn't know if Kaminari would be happy or sad with this.

Jirou nodded slightly, a bit embarrassed to be showing a stranger her debut demo. Mina was grinning from ear to ear.

"She was so worried about it for the longest time and now look at her. She's gonna blow up everywhere! I don't think I'm gonna get this song out of my head for weeks." she said. Kirishima had to agree, it was a catchy song. Jirou cleared her throat, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Anyway, it's all thanks to Mina, she's basically the only reason I managed to do it. From the outfit to even letting me use her agent to help get the deal." she said.

Mina nodded her head, she knew Fat would come through. Though she would have to scold him later for keeping this a secret from her for so long. She looked back at the video and Jirou was now fully singing and dancing with backup dancers behind her. She was so proud of her friend she couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, did you help with the choreography Mina?" Kirishima asked suddenly. Both girls slowly turned towards him in shock. Neither knew how to respond. They were silent for so long he wondered if he said something wrong. He was about to apologize when Mina finally said something.

"Yeah, I did actually, but how do you know that? I did that before you were hired."

Kirishima realized he fucked up. He couldn't just tell her that he recognized Mina's dancing through Jirou's, otherwise they'd both think he was a creep, or worse. He tried to come up with a good enough reason before settling with the most logical one.

"W-well I mean you're such a good dancer that it'd be a no brainer to ask you right?" he finally managed to stutter out. He could feel his cheeks warm up and the suspicious glare Jirou was giving him wasn't helping.

He decided to make his exit before he dug himself any deeper by saying anything else. He faked a cough and quickly stood up to start heading out. "Anyway, thanks for coming over, I'm gonna go head out for a bit." he walked towards the entrance and slipped into his crocs, "You guys must have some catching up to do and I was planning to run some errands anyway. It was nice meeting you Jirou! See you later!" and before either girl could respond he had already grabbed his keys and almost slammed the door on his way out.

He stood right outside the door to catch his breath and chided himself for almost giving himself away. He figured he'd be gone long enough that they'd either forget it, or he'd come up with a better explanation. He did need to run some errands, so hopefully it would keep his mind occupied. He sped towards the elevator just in case Mina might come out to confront him.

The elevator opened just as he pressed the button, and he was in such a hurry he almost plowed right through the person already inside. Thankfully, he caught himself and started to apologize profusely. She was a short woman with brown hair that he thought looked familiar, but he figured he was mistaken. She laughed it off and said it was fine but he still felt bad. He wasn't usually like this, he was supposed to be manly. The only time he would slip up was whenever it involved Mina. He needed to figure it out before it got too out of hand. Otherwise, he might do something horrible he couldn't fix it.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Jirou immediately turned towards Mina and asked the question that was on her mind since she arrived. "So, is he like in love with you or something?"

Mina paused for a few seconds to process what Jirou just asked her, and then burst out laughing. Tears formed in her eyes, and her stomach hurt so much she doubled over onto the floor.

"Is it really that funny? He's obviously hiding something, plus, with the way he looks at you, I figure that's best explanation." Jirou asked, a little annoyed with how much her friend was laughing. When Mina finally collected herself after another minute of laughter she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm gonna go with no. First off, it wouldn't be 'manly' to fall in love with your client. Second, he's my bodyguard he's supposed to look at me. But even if he was looking at me like 'that', I wouldn't even blame him. Have you seen these thighs?" she said while pointing at her admittedly healthy thighs, "I guessed he was hiding something the moment I met him, but it can't be that big a deal if he hasn't brought it up yet. I trust him enough with my safety, so I can trust him to have his own secrets." she concluded.

Jirou backed off at that, if Mina was ok with it then she wouldn't pry any more. While she was still a bit worried, she was a grown woman who could take care of herself.

However, she was a little glad that Kirishima had left them alone. She needed to talk with Mina but couldn't find a good way to bring it up. So, she sat there doing what she always did when she was at a loss, she started playing with her earbuds while looking at the floor. Thankfully, Mina noticed and scooted closer to her friend. Concern replaced the smile that was on her face and she asked what was wrong. She had an idea, but she wanted to make sure.

"Do you really think I can make it solo?" Jirou whispered, still looking down. She didn't even know if Mina had heard he until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mina smiling. Even after asking her such an embarrassing question shoe couldn't help but smile back.

"I know you can Jirou. Remember how scared you were when you first joined DEEP DOPE? They didn't even have a fraction of the popularity they have now and yet look at them now. They must be shitting their pants now that you're leaving." Mina grabbed the laptop and pointed at the video that had ended with Jirou in a pose. "Sure, you may not look like a typical idol, but that's what makes you stand out. You still have the voice of an angel, and no matter what anyone says, the cream will rise to the top. Are you sure you're ready for it though?" Mina asked. Jirou took a few seconds to think.

"I guess?" she blurted out, "I don't think I'll ever be truly ready, but I'm not getting a better shot than this one."

"Then you're gonna do great, if I can make it, so can you."

Jirou looked around the cluttered apartment and then looked back at Mina. "If this is 'making it', then I'm starting to have second thoughts." she said with a smirk.

"Well if my secretive bodyguard would clean up every once in a while, it wouldn't look so bad." Mina responded.

"He's you bodyguard, not your butler."

"Now you sound like him! It's not like I'm in any danger here, it's the least he could do!"

"The fact that you're this successful but this lazy is mind blowing." Jirou said while rolling her eyes. She dangled her earbuds over her ears once more and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mina"

It was Mina's turn to roll her eyes. "Please, what else are friends for?"

* * *

Kirishima opened the door and entered with a few bags of groceries in both his hands. He noticed Jirou had left, and Mina was passed out on the couch with some drool hanging out of her mouth. Shaking his head, he put away the groceries in the cupboard and fridge while hiding some sweets for himself for later. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a piece of paper on top of counter. It was an autograph addressed to her "biggest fan" and he made a mental note to ask Mina for Jirou's number so he could thank her. Kaminari was going to faint. Hopefully Mina wouldn't mind.

Speaking of, he headed towards his sleeping client and took the blanket he used at night and draped it over her. Even splayed out all over the couch, she looked peaceful, and he decided it was fine to let her sleep. It was her day off after all. Especially when he knew how hard she was going to be working during the next few weeks.

She had gotten a gig for choreographing a decently popular idol group's new video. While she tried to downplay it at the time, he knew that this was a way bigger deal than doing a favor for a friend. Though probably not to her. He wasn't worried though, if there was one thing Mina gave her all, it was dancing.

He caught himself staring just a little longer than he should, and got up to change into his workout clothes. He had been neglecting training lately, but he wasn't about to let himself go soft. Not while he had a job to do.


	5. Blondeshell pt2

The sun had barely peaked through the horizon when Bakugo stepped out of the elevator to his floor of the quiet hotel. With his gym bag slung over his shoulder he sauntered over to his hotel room to take a nice long shower after an intense training session. Whenever he had a bad night (which was becoming increasingly more common), he took it out in the gym. He always went as early as possible so no one could hear his rather raucous workout. Plus, he still had the bad habit of dropping the weights. He didn't want any looks, or worse, complaints. Then he'd get kicked out and would just have to settle for only morning runs, and he wasn't about to turn into _fucking glasses_.

Brushing that horrifying thought aside, he rummaged through his bag to find his room key. But before he opened the door a thought occurred to him. _Wait what day was the early shoot supposed to be? Tuesday, right?_

Quickly taking out his phone he checked the date and to his dread, it was Tuesday and they only had an hour to get to the set. He cursed under his breath and bounded down the hall towards Camie's room. The hotel was booked up so they couldn't acquire rooms that were next to each other.

Once he reached it, he rapped the door as hard as he could, hoping that she had the foresight that he apparently lacked today. When she didn't answer he banged on the door again with no regard to the other guests. If he didn't already know she kept her phone on vibrate 24/7 he'd have called her multiple times by now. The last resort was to go to the front desk and have them call her room phone which wasn't as silent, but even then, there was no guarantee. Just before he headed off toward the elevator, the door clicked behind him and he turned back to see a very miffed Camie staring daggers at him. Wearing only an oversized shirt that dangled off her shoulder and her underwear, it was one of the last things she wanted her bodyguard to see her in. Thankfully she knew Bakugo couldn't care less.

Before she could open her mouth to berate him he shoved his phone in her face with the date and time on full display. "It's Tuesday and we have less than a fucking hour." he said hurriedly and the proceed to dart to his room. It took Camie a few seconds to parse his words until reality set in, and in a flash, she slammed her door (much to the chagrin of the surrounding guests) and started to get dressed.

15 minutes later and she emerged from her room faster in what must have been a new record for her. She couldn't afford to show up late; this role was too huge. She couldn't let down the director and producer who relied on her. Much less the rest of the crew. Plus, she'd always been a stickler for punctuality.

Bakugo was already waiting near the elevator and as soon as he spotted her coming his way he punched the down button. Even though Camie knew the elevator wouldn't take more than a few moments at best, the wait was agonizing. While she waited she looked over at Bakugo and saw that he hadn't put on his entire suit. Opting to wear only his red dress shirt instead of the full vest and jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and she noticed a few scars scattered across them. Most of them were no longer than an inch but some also appeared to be from burns. Before she could make a remark, the elevator dinged and they both walked through and Bakugo again punched the button for the lobby. They didn't have his car at the hotel, since it was close enough to the shoot they could walk and see the city while on the way. But now was the time to haul ass. Their best bet was a taxi, but those were few and far between.

Once the elevator opened they sprinted towards the entrance, ignoring the front desk's cries to not run. By some miracle, a lone taxi was waiting to the left of the entrance and without saying a word Bakugo opened the door and jumped in with Camie right behind him. The taxi driver was startled at their sudden arrival and dropped the phone he was casually browsing. Before he could utter a word of protest, Bakugo roared the address of the shoot with such venom that the driver did nothing but turn the keys and speed off.

Knowing that they were on the way, the two finally took a moment to relax. Camie checked the time and while it would be close, they would make it on time. With her "perfect attendance record" still intact she opted to scroll through twitter. While Bakugo used the short time they had till arrival to rest his eyes.

"You look like shit by the way." Camie offhandedly remarked. She was obviously joking, the only thing wrong with him was his dress shirt wasn't as neatly pressed. But she knew that even that would bother him. She found poking the Bakubear was a nice way to pass the time.

He slowly opened his eyes, clearly annoyed that she wouldn't let him have some quiet. He should have known better. He glanced over and saw that while her outfit was finely tuned, her hair was a dumpster fire compared to his shirt. While he closed his eyes he remarked, "Like you're one to talk, you shitty actress."

Camie giggled at the insult, _he must be exhausted if that's the best he could come up with._

"You know for someone supposedly tired, you still yelled pretty loud." she said.

He snorted, "If you think that's loud you should have heard me at UA. Even at a military academy I was considered the 'loud one'." he responded, eyes still shut. It was something he was proud of. He even surprised most of his teachers with his volume. Though it was nothing compared to All Might's voice.

"That where you got those scars?" Camie asked, breaking his train of thought. She had a much more serious tone than usual. The only reason she asked was due to the fact he wasn't looking at her.

Regret flooded through her when she saw him tense up as soon as the words left her mouth. He quickly relaxed however, and opened his eyes again while breathing a heavy sigh. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." she blurted out. She was embarrassed, they've only known each other a few weeks now and she's already asked a deeply personal question. _Why do I feel so comfortable with him?_ she pondered. She turned her head to look out the window, mostly to avoid looking at him any further, and noticed from the buildings they should be were close to the set.

"Yeah…. I did" Bakugo whispered. She turns around and sees that he's looking directly at her now. She was astonished that there wasn't a trace of anger on his face. Even though her mind told her to look away, his eyes command her attention. As she opened her mouth to apologize again he raised his hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind them as much as some people do. Sure, it's not the best memory, but it's a reminder to me. It reminds me of where I came from." he said.

She was silent at that. She sat there in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes until the driver informed them that they had arrived. Bakugo hastily took out his wallet and threw the driver a 20 while telling them to keep the change, and rushed out the taxi with Camie in tow.

Once inside the stylist almost fainted at the sight of Camie's hair. While it would take a bit more time to get her ready, it was better to have a bad hair day be a delay than the alternative. Bakugo was back to his usual self apparently, as he had told a crew member to eat shit as she entered the dressing room.

* * *

Bakugo plopped down onto a metal chair he found in one of the corners of the room. Usually he didn't stick around the set to watch the filming, but he had nothing better to do and he certainly wasn't getting any sleep on a metal chair.

He saw Camie come out of the dressing room looking pristine. From what he recalled, she was the antagonist for an episode of some tv show he'd never heard of. It was the biggest role she's landed so far. All the others were side characters. He couldn't take it too seriously however, the only thing he could imagine her being was a pain in his ass. But one he didn't seem to mind as much as the others.

He watched as she walked up to the set and started chatting with the other actors and was impressed that it was the same Camie he'd woken up an hour ago.

It was finally time as the director got everybody into position and after a few moments yelled action. The chuckleheads who were the main characters talked to Camie about something he couldn't quite hear and the next thing he knew, she had literally flipped a table.

Without thinking, he got up to see if something was wrong but realized that there wasn't any call to cut. Which meant that it was intentional, but he judged from the other crew members faces it was still effective. Then, she opened her mouth.

"Don't talk to me that way you little shits!", she shrieked while throwing a phone at one of the other actors, just barely missing him. "I'll make sure to drown you fuckers in a pool of your own blood! Now get the fuck out of my sight!"

Bakugo knew she was acting. It was literally her career, yet there was a small part of him that believed her. Believed that she held so much hatred that she would literally fight anyone who looked her way. What stood out to him the most out of everything, was her movements. The way she moved her hands, to how she cocked her brow and kept her posture. He figured out she wasn't just acting, she was imitating. More specifically, she was imitating _him._

She continued ranting until finally, 'cut' was called. Instantly, Camie had a smile on her face and turned toward the director to ask if it was a good take. After she got a thumbs up, she walked over to Bakugo who stood dumbfounded.

"What'd ya think B? I improved a couple lines there, mostly from some of the things I've heard from you. Judging from the look on your face, it went well." she said with a smug look. She knew that'd most people would be shocked, but didn't expect a reaction from Bakugo of all people. Though it wasn't unwelcome.

He clicked his tongue and fell back into his chair. He motioned with his hand so-so and left it at that. But it was all she needed.

"So you admit I'm not a shitty actress?"

"Don't get cocky, I said it was ok." he bit back. The last thing he wanted was having her be full of herself. He'd never hear the end of it. "Don't you have any other scenes?" he asked. Hoping she'd get out of his hair.

She waved him off. "Not for a bit at least. I may be the villain, but it's only for one episode and they're gonna film some other scenes before I'm done. Then they're on to the next episode."

"All that for one fucking episode?"

Camie's face turned deathly serious. She looked him in the eye, "If I want to be the best it doesn't matter if it's one episode or one minute. I'll give it my all and then some." she stated with conviction. Her gaze never wavered and Bakugo was reminded again that this wasn't some extra. He trusted her words and they lit a fire in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. A cheeky grin formed across his face."Good. I wouldn't accept anything less." he said.

Her face softened up at that and she was glad that he took her seriously. Unlike most of the people in her life.

"Hey, let's go grab something to eat real quick. I don't know about you but I'm starving. Hadn't really thought about it since we rushed to get here, but skipping a meal is starting to get to me." she said rubbing her stomach. Now that Bakugo thought about it, a meal didn't sound half bad. He shrugged his shoulders and got up to walk with her as they went outside to find some food.

They walked down the streets and bickered over what to decide on. She wanted tacos, while he wanted the spiciest wings they could find. They kept arguing while walking for a couple minutes, when a young man nervously approached the two of them. He had his phone out and was about to ask for a picture, but one glare from Bakugo and he thought better of it. Camie took notice and smacked Bakugo on the shoulder. She strolled over to the fan and took a selfie with him. "Sorry about B over there, he doesn't quite get the whole picture thing." she explained.

"No, no it's my fault. I didn't realize you were with your boyfriend. I should have been more considerate." the young man said. Camie stood silent. A few seconds passed before she fully processed what he just said and then she started to chuckle. Then the chuckles turned into full blow laughing and she doubled over trying to find air. Bakugo raised his eyebrow from afar, wondering what the hell was so funny. After a solid minute of laughter, she finally managed to catch her breath. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she calmly told the confused young man that Bakugo was just her bodyguard. After clearing the misunderstanding up, he finally left and Bakugo appeared behind her. Now her good mood had been ruined.

"What was so fuckin funny?" he pried.

"That's between me and my adoring fan, who you almost ran off by the way." she chided. "Which we need to get straightened out asap." and the happy-go-lucky Camie that laughed hysterically earlier was no more. "You supposedly went to a damn good school, yet you don't seem to understand that I need _fans_.", she poked a finger into his chest, "So, unless I say so, no more of your stupid death glare at every person who wants a selfie ok? No fans mean no roles, no roles mean no money, no money means no you. So, get with the program. Get it?"

He clicked his tongue. As much as he hated to admit, she was right. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Good, now to make it up to me, we're getting tacos. I'm sure you'll find some stupidly hot sauce that'll make it inedible so don't get too mad."

* * *

Once the meal was finished they returned to the set to shoot the final few scenes Camie had left. While she didn't have to lash out like she did previously, she was still rather threatening and Bakugo only became more aware of how much she copied his mannerisms. From the way she looked at everyone in disgust, to how every action she took had an extra amount of force attached to it. If any of his former classmates had seen it, they would think she was related to him. Or worse.

When the last scene was finished and Camie was no longer needed, she thanked everyone who was there. From the director, to even the interns who only got coffee and doughnuts. They went out into the city, and Camie let Bakugo know she wanted to do some shopping before they returned to the hotel. Despite his protests, he was forced into the role of bag carrier.

By midafternoon, Camie had spent more money than he made in a month. Since his paycheck was nothing to scoff at, he wondered where all the money came from. Especially when she only just recently found success outside of commercials. Instead of asking he kept his questions to himself, he didn't like to be nosy unless he had a reason to. Unlike a certain someone he knew.

Walking down the street to the hotel they were stopped once more by a group of young fans who recognized her from one of her previous lesser roles before he was hired. _If it's anything like the latest one I can see why she left an impression_ he mused.

One by one she took a selfie with everyone, and smiled the same smile each time. He was exhausted just imagining himself doing the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of them, a boy who looked about the same age as him, started to slowly reach towards Camie's behind. Immediately Bakugo dropped every bag to the ground and grabbed the boy's arm with such force he cried out in pain.

The rest of the group were appalled, but not as much as Camie, who turned around with wide eyes, to see the boy on his knees in agony as Bakugo continued to squeeze.

Even amid the boy's pleas to let him go, Bakugo in an almost soothing voice said, "You can look all you fucking want, but if you ever try to touch her again, I'll rip your arm off. Got it?"

The only reply was another cry, until Bakugo squeezed one last time and the boy apologized no more than 5 times before he was finally freed. His friends all huddled over to him, speechless as to what just occurred and left without so much as a glance at Bakugo.

Camie stood in silence as Bakugo proceeded to pick up all the bags he'd dropped. Acting as if nothing had happened. She wanted to say something, but no words came to her. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd been groped. She had to deal with some real pieces of work at Shiketsu. But this was the first time someone had actually stopped it, and even though technically it's what she paid him to do, she was thankful that Bakugo was there for her.

"You have that dumb look on your face that says you want to thank me.", he chimed in without even looking at her, "Well don't, I don't need thanks for doing my job."

Heat rose to her cheeks. She didn't expect him to read her so easily. "Fine, then fuck you for dropping all my bags like that, if they get dirty it's your ass." she said defiantly. His only response was a snicker as he grabbed the rest of the clothes and followed her back to the hotel.

Once inside he dropped off the bags in her room and went back to his. She sorted all of them into her comically large suitcase and went to take a shower she desperately needed after being out all day.

Meanwhile, Bakugo entered his room and landed onto his bed with a thud. It was early into the night, but he hoped the day's events had enough to let him sleep. He took his sleeping pills from the nightstand and shut off the light. Several minutes passed, and strangely, his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile.


	6. Green Tea pt2

Ochako put down her phone and wanted to go back to sleep. She had only just been up for a few minutes and was already stressed out. The article that Tsuyu had sent from a recent interview she had, made no mention about any of her plans or goals as an astronaut in training. In fact, they chose to publish everything she thought was unnecessary. Instead of all the facts about space travel and its effects on the human body, they chose to focus on her age and how she was becoming the face of JAXA. As if being the face of JAXA was what she wanted. She was an astronaut, not an idol. It didn't even make much sense to her. Compared to Mina, or god forbid, Momo, she might as well have been plain looking in her book. So why her?

After a few more minutes of mindlessly scrolling through twitter, she conceded she needed to get out of bed. Staying in all day wasn't going to help anything. Willing herself, she got up and went to take a shower to wake up and drown out her negative thinking.

A few weeks had passed since she moved into the apartment with Izuku, but so far, he had been the best bodyguard she could have hoped for. In fact, there were times where she forgot he was her bodyguard all together. They had much better chemistry after they had gotten over their rather awkward intro. He was polite and kind, and was never too overbearing. Letting her go out and see Tsuyu and the others without directly being there. Ochako almost wanted to introduce him to them, but she assumed he would be too embarrassed to say anything. Though she admitted it would be rather cute.

She took a pause and let the water flow over her. _Where did that come from?_

She quickly paid the it no mind, instead focusing on how much time she had spent in the shower. She didn't want to use any more water than she needed to. Even if they weren't paying for it. One of these days she'll have to pay JAXA back somehow. Even after putting her on a pedestal, they still cared about her safety enough to do this. Quickly shutting it off she dried herself up and went back into her room. As she stepped out of the shower she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. _Deku must be cooking something, he probably made some for me as well._

After putting on a simple pink shirt and black shorts she walked out of her room to see exactly what she imagined. Izuku was in the kitchen washing the dishes he had just used, and a plates of egg whites were atop the counter. He glanced over when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Ochako come out of the room. He was already dressed in what she recognized as a UA tracksuit, and assumed that he was about to go for his morning run. While she wasn't exactly in bad shape, quite the contrary, she had been slacking these past few weeks due to adjusting to everything. So, she asked Izuku if she could join him.

"Sure, no problem!" he quickly replied, "It's always nice to run with someone. Let's head out after you eat. The sun should still be rising by then so we won't deal with too much heat."

Ochako nodded her head, and went back into her room to change into her workout clothes. She remembered that she still had some UA uniforms and hoped they still fit. Ruffling through her closet she found her old gym uniform and luckily, they fit perfectly. When Izuku saw her, his mouth went agape for a brief second before he furiously scrubbed the last dish.

She quickly downed their meal and then helped each other stretch in the living room as a warm up. She noticed that Izuku wore weightlifting gloves instead of his usual suit ones and wondered if he had wrist problems. She'd never seen his actual bare hands, so maybe it was severe. Her train of thought was interrupted when she realized how sturdy he was. She could see that he was built from his fitted suit, but she wasn't expecting him to feel like a wall of solid muscle. Her mind almost drifted but she stopped herself before she got any further. _This is going to be a long morning…_

* * *

Once outside they started to tell each other about their weeks. The park was nearby but they still had plenty of time to talk which Ochako appreciated. Since the JAXA facilities had plenty of security, and classified info, Izuku didn't need to be nearby while she worked.

He was never too far away however. He made sure he was within a reasonable distance and always made himself available just in case. Mostly he worked out during the downtime and talked to his friends if they were free. He felt guilty about the relatively lax schedule while Ochako was working so hard. But there was nothing he could do about it. Thankfully, she only had training four days out of the week. Yet by the end of the four days she would find herself so exhausted that she took the fifth day to completely rest her body. The physical aspect wasn't what got her, it was the academics. She thought she had some idea of how aeronautics worked, but once they started she knew that it was nothing compared to what she had to learn now. Formulas and simulations played in her head all night long and she wondered if they'd ever stop.

They arrived at the park before the sun has fully risen, just as Izuku predicted, and start to jog down the track that encompassed the park. They're not the only ones jogging but it was no bother to either of them. The conversations were carried on over, even when they were both at a decent pace. Apparently Izuku had a fondness for old myths and legends. However, Ochako noticed something, whenever UA was brought up, or more specifically, Izuku's experiences, he would dash into a full sprint. She caught up eventually, but her frustration grew after it happened more than once. She decided it's wasn't worth the trouble and continued to run alongside her bodyguard.

After half an hour Ochako began to falter and wasn't as quick to catch up to Izuku on the straightaways. Worse, while she was a panting mess covered with sweat, Izuku hadn't even begun to take deep breaths. Once he took notice, he recommended they take a break.

"Are you even tired?" she breathed out after she downed the last of her water. Izuku chuckled in response.

"Sorry, I'm kinda used to it by now. If you think I'm bad you would hate Iida. He could go on for hours without stopping. It's like he had engines in his legs. Run with him for a few years and you'll build up cardio in no time."

Ochako couldn't imagine running for one hour let alone multiple. She wondered if all the other students in All Might's class were like that. But she thought better than to ask, since she knew it would only lead to another evasive answer. After setting her bottle down, she went to walk back onto the track when Izuku called out behind her, "Hey wait!"

Ochako turned and raised her brow, wondering if something was wrong. But before she could ask what, Izuku continued, "Is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she answered bewildered. Was she lagging behind that much?

"I mean this morning you… looked like something was bothering you. Plus, I've been running for weeks now and you suddenly wanted to join me out of the blue." Izuku said while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry if I'm prying too much, it's a bad habit. At least, that's what my friends tell me."

 _I really looked like that? I mean I was still mad about the article but I didn't think it'd show_ Ochako pondered _._ She waved him off "Nah it's nothing serious, just some silly thing I saw."

As soon as she confirmed it, Izuku's face turned serious. He looked directly at her when he said in a delicate tone, "You can talk to me if you want. I don't mind."

The sincerity in his voice surprised her but it wasn't because he was getting too personal, she was surprised at his willingness to help. She didn't know where to start, as now the worries had surfaced once more. She tried to find the words to describe her feelings and before she knew it she blurted out "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Izuku almost choked even though he hadn't drunk anything. All the intensity he displayed immediately died down and his face turned beet red. Ochako wasn't much better off. She shook her head to focus and tried again, "I saw an article about an interview I had, and all they did was keep mentioning how I was smarter than I looked, and how I'm going to be the face of JAXA. Nothing about the actual science I explained, or my plans for the future." she had calmed down and let out a defeated sigh, "I just wonder if I'm really an astronaut at this point, and not some model for JAXA y'know?"

Izuku had calmed down as well and his face returned to being serious. He took a moment to think and Ochako was worried that she was overreacting. She wanted to tell him to forget about it but then he spoke up, "I know it's not ideal, but sometimes you need a symbol." When she gave him a quizzical look he continued, "What I mean is, yeah it's a shame that they only focus on your looks. But space travel isn't as popular these days. So, to get people behind it they need someone like you as a symbol that they're still going strong. You can use that though! Sure, they'll still ask you questions about your looks and things like that, but how many astronauts nowadays get exposure like you? You can use that to spread your message." He walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what they might think, you're still an astronaut and that's incredible. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But what if I'm not ready to be a symbol?" she asked while averting her gaze. She was glad that he said all those things but the doubts remained.

"I'm sure you'll do great! All Might told me that he wasn't ready to be one either, but he went with it anyway and look at what he's done. I'm confident you can do the same." he said with his trademark smile. Even if she wasn't his biggest fan, she could see All Might's smile within Izuku's.

"Thanks, Deku. I'm still a little worried, but you've made me feel a lot better." she returned his smile with one of her own.

"I'm glad I could help," a slight blush returned to his cheeks, "If you have anything else on your mind I'm always available to listen. I don't just have to protect you from others." he said. "For what it's worth, I can always ask All Might for some advice when we have our monthly call."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Izuku let go of her shoulder and slapped his hand across his mouth as Ochako's eyes widened.

She bombarded him with questions, "You still talk to All Might!? Isn't he retired? Wasn't he was just your teacher?" She knew Izuku was a bit of a fanboy, he'd admitted as much, but she didn't think they were so close. On top of that, this was the most direct he'd ever been.

"Yeah I do, yes he is, and not really no." Izuku answered nervously. He knew he had blown it and decided there wasn't anything else to say besides the truth. "But it's not like we talk every day! We just check up on each other once a month is all!"

Even through his worried expression, Ochako saw the admiration in his eyes. "He really means a lot to you huh?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be here without him."

"Well then I'll just have to thank him one of these days." she giggled. Izuku's face grew red and he took a swig of water to mask it. "C'mon, let's head back. I think I'm coming down from my runners high and I'm starting to get real hungry." she said while patting him on the shoulder. She sauntered over to get their things and he followed.

Before he could think Izuku whispered, "You know, for what it's worth… I do think you're attractive."

Secretly he hoped she didn't hear him, but when her shoulders tensed up for a brief moment he waited with bated breath. But nothing came of it, and he just assumed she didn't hear him. While Ochako was thankful that she was ahead of him so he wouldn't notice her massive blush.

* * *

As they headed back home from the park they stopped by a stall to pick up some crepes. It wasn't the healthiest option, but Ochako had a craving for them and reckoned that all the running she did would make up for it. They mostly walked in silence as they devoured their snack with a few comments here and there about minor things like the weather. They walked past a gym that was closed and saw a boxing ring in the middle of it. Ochako was so excited she almost dropped the crepe from her hands and pressed her face to the glass.

"I didn't know this gym had a ring! I've wanted to practice my martial arts for a long time but I never found a gym with one. This is so close too!"

While Izuku knew that she attended UA and thus had some courses in self-defense, he didn't expect her to be that big a fan. He asked her who she trained with and the name didn't ring any bells. However, when she mentioned his nickname Izuku was shocked, "You trained with Gunhead!? That's amazing! Didn't he invent his own form of martial arts?"

"Yup! Good ol' GMA." she proudly stated. Aside from the aeronautics and astronomy courses, it was her favorite class at UA. He never treated her like a she was fragile and went all out whenever he taught her. She'd end up with bruises and black eyes, yet it was worth it. He even tried to recruit her to his gym and convince her to be a pro fighter. She had to decline him multiple times. Space would always be the main goal. But martial arts would always hold a special place in her heart.

"We should spar sometime! I'd love to take on one of All Might's students." Ochako suggested.

"Yeah… sure…" he muttered under his breath. He was acting the same way as whenever she brought up his past. But this time it had nothing to do with UA.

Ochako was baffled, she knew he must have been a hell of a fighter to be in All Might's class. _So why is he so hesitant? Unless…_

"Do you have a problem fighting women?" she asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"Oh god no it's not that! I can fight women no problem," he said while shaking his arms, "wait that sounded bad. I mean that's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"It's… personal."

Ochako groaned. _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought. Just when she had made some progress (albeit accidentally) she finds another sore subject. "You don't like to talk about yourself much, do you?" she said bluntly.

At that Izuku scratched the back of his head once more. "There's not much to talk about."

"Obviously that's not the case Deku." she bit back. She knew she was being unfair, but it felt weird that he most likely knew all about her, and she barely knew anything about him aside from his profession and his time before UA. It was astonishing that a bodyguard with _freckles_ could be so mysterious. "Alright I'll drop it. But one of these days you'll show me what you're made of ok?"

Izuku laughed nervously in response and when he realized that wasn't good enough he nodded his head. Satisfied, Ochako took a picture of the gym's number for later and they went back to the apartment. Izuku promised to cook his katsudon for dinner later to make it up to her and she couldn't wait. She remembered the first time he made it for her and she never wanted to have anyone's katsudon but his. When he mentioned that his mom taught him the recipe, she promised herself that she would thank her if they ever meet in person.

It was late into the night and both had retired to their rooms. Ochako threw herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling in her room. She had finally put up the glow in the dark stars in her room and named all the galaxies she created before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Izuku was about to fall asleep himself when his phone vibrated with a notification. Izuku kept his eyes shut and tried to ignore it but after repeated notifications he knew who it was. Sure enough, Bakugo was messaging about their annual "meeting". He recalled the gym they had passed by earlier, and he sent Bakugo the address hoping it wasn't too far. A few minutes later Bakugo answered back with confirmation that it was indeed fine and Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. He attempted to message Bakugo some more to catch up, but after being told to 'fuck off' he set his phone down.

Before he faded away he wondered how he was going to explain to Ochako his friendship with Bakugo.

It took a while before he finally managed to sleep.


End file.
